Praying
by Maggie Westergard
Summary: Dentro de la Enfermería hay una regla de oro: No involucrarse con los pacientes. Pero es inevitable encariñarse con alguien cuando se le vio sobrevivir con tanto esfuerzo. [ AU. Helsa. Conjunto de drabbles. ] Género cambiará conforme avance la historia.
1. Entrada 0

**Disclaimer**: Frozen y sus personajes no me pertenecen, no estudio enfermería y no se mucho sobre medicina así que disculpen cualquier error que se llegue a encontrar.

**Sugerencia: **Mejor leído en 1/2

* * *

><p><em>10 de Octubre del 2014, Noruega.<em>

Mi nombre es Elsa Aren y soy estudiante de enfermería en la Universidad Walt, actualmente estoy realizando practicas en el Hospital Arendelle. Se me pidió llevar un diario para archivar cualquier experiencia que tenga con algún paciente durante mi estadía en este lugar.

Hoy es mi primer día y no hay nada que reportar por ahora, mis horarios serán de seis horas en días laborales mientras que los sábados se extenderán a ocho horas por decisión propia, siento que es mejor tomar toda la práctica posible mientras tenga la oportunidad, para no tener interrupciones con mis horarios escolares los turnos todos serán completamente nocturnos.

...

Se me ha indicado que una ambulancia viene a emergencias con dos heridos de gravedad a causa de un accidente automovilístico, se me ha pedido asistencia pues uno de ellos viene al borde de la muerte tras dos paros cardíacos, no se tienen muchos datos de él más que el nombre y la edad otorgados por un acompañante que tiene heridas leves. Si logra salir con vida de un par de operaciones para sacarlo del estado crítico en el que se encuentra se me asignará a mi primer paciente, estaré a cargo de su cuidado y pronta recuperación.

Su nombre es Hans Westergard, 23 años de edad.

Personalmente no soy nada religiosa pues va contra mi futura carrera, me encomiendo más a la medicina y la ciencia con sus métodos comprobables pero... Si es que existe aquel a quien llaman Dios allá arriba, ruego por la vida de este hombre y su bienestar.

* * *

><p>La idea se me clavo y no hay mucho que hacer al respecto, realmente me ha gustado la idea de llevar una historia corta compuesta con drabbles. Cosas sencillas y un poco dramáticas, pues es el primer paciente de Elsa y los primer capítulos constarían de drabbles cortos como entradas del diario. No tomen mucha importancia a la fecha porque realmente no le daré seguimiento, no quiero quebrarme tanto el coco. Saludos gente y espero al menos una persona lea esto :')<p> 


	2. Su llegada

Cuando la ambulancia llegó a emergencias las cosas eran mucho peor de lo que pensaban. Ambos pacientes se encontraban inconscientes pero era obvio quien había sufrido la peor parte. Ambos tenían múltiples heridas a lo largo de lo que tenían visible de su cuerpo, la sangre se había secado sobre sus ropas y las fracturas expuestas parecían poca cosa.

Un hombre y muy grande era quien menos heridas tenía, una fractura expuesta en la pierna izquierda, un collarín sosteniéndolo ante cualquier movimiento que fuera a lastimarlo aún más, tenía cortes profundos a lo largo de su pecho, hombros, cuello y rostro, incluso un par de cristales seguían incrustados en algunas heridas, según el informe el choque fue frontal por lo cual el impacto había sido de frente, eso explicaría porque los vidrios seguían en su rostro. Por otra parte estaba un pelirrojo en la otra camilla, necesitaba asistencia para seguir respirando y aquello solo indicaba lo peor, tenía una herida abierta en su frente y sangraba de manera constante, un hombro se veía fuera de su lugar y el brazo derecho estaba roto con el hueso del codo expuesto al estar fuera del lugar donde correspondía, a lo largo de su pecho y abdomen habían múltiples cortes y golpes de muchas tonalidades, una de sus piernas era sostenida con tablas gruesas indicando una fractura delicada que por suerte no estaba expuesta, igual que su compañero anterior aquel joven tenía un collarín pero había seguridad extra con tablillas a los lados de su cabeza, su piel se veía bastante pálida y casi sin vida.

_Ese debía ser Hans, luchando por sobrevivir._

Elsa estaba lista para acudir con su paciente pero el doctor a cargo la detuvo por un momento y con un movimiento de su cabeza le indico la ambulancia, la mirada de la rubia siguió el mismo camino del mayor y notó como una chica totalmente perdido y deshecha por el llanto bajaba de la cabina trasera, con golpes y cortes pero sin nada roto o lesiones graves, la sangre saliendo de su ceja era lo único preocupante.

— Encárgate de ella y cuando este lista viene, cuarto 1127. — Tras recibir la afirmación de la estudiante dicho doctor se largo con prisas tras la camilla.

Bien, era su momento de actuar, mostrar de que era capaz y la razón por la cual había adelantado años en sus estudios, Camino con prisa para llegar donde aquella muchacha, puso su mejor sonrisa a pesar de la tragedia por la cual seguro debía estar pasado y todo su hombro para llamar su atención, cuando la pelinaranja sintió el roce en reacción brinco buscando desesperada quien la había asustado.

— Tranquila, todo esta bien. Mi nombre es Elsa y seré quien te va a ayudar. ¿Cual es tu nombre? — Comenzó a caminar en dirección a una de las sillas de emergencias, necesitaba limpiar y suturar la herida de su ceja.

— Me llamo Anna Westergard. — Logró contestar entre sollozos, tomando asiento en la silla y dejando por fin su cuerpo descansar. — ¿Se van a salvar...?

— ¿Eh? — No comprendió al inicio pero tras ver como Ana miraba desconsolada la puerta a donde habían metido a ambos chicos entendió a que se refería. — Haremos todo lo posible. ¿Eres familiar? — Necesitaba la mayor cantidad de información posible.

— Sí, de ambos. Hans es mi hermano y Kristoff es mi prometido, yo veía con ellos en el automóvil también... — Y de nuevo el llanto comenzaba. — Todo esto es tan injusto...

Elsa pudo sentir como su corazón se oprimía por la pena, seguro era terrible ver dos personas que amabas sufrir a causa de una tontería como un conductor ebrio. Desgraciadamente cosas como esas pasaban todos los días y tenían que aprender a tomarlo como algo normal, en caso de los doctores; no tomarlo tan en serio y no darle permiso a su mente o corazón de absorber el dolor. _"Encierra, no sientas"_ se repitió ella en su mente para comenzar a limpiar las heridas abiertas, guardando silencio para darle un momento de privacidad, pero no duro demasiado.

— Sabes, Anna. Hoy es mi primer día y tu eres la primer paciente a la cual atenderé por mi cuenta. — Confesó. — Y me dijeron que yo cuidaré de tu hermano Hans cuando las operaciones y procedimientos más importantes y delicados terminen. — La menor volteo a verle asombrada. — Y sé que lo que voy a decirte va contra las reglas de todo lo que he estudiado... — Y de sus reglas personales también. — Pero te prometo que haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para que tu hermano se recupere.

Los ojos de la menor se abrieron con sorpresa y de nuevo comenzaron a humedecerse, pero la sonrisa en sus labios indicaba algo bueno dentro de ella.

— Gracias Elsa, confío en ti... cuida de mi hermano por favor.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta da~ Otro drabble, así es más fácil actualizar... Me agrada la idea de que Hans y Anna sean hermanos, así que a quien no le agrade solo ignorelo c:<strong>


	3. Entrada 1

_17 de Octubre del 2014, Noruega._

Una semana en este lugar y puedo decir que he sobrevivido de manera exitosa, esto ha sido lo más duro que he experimentado en mi vida. El dicho aquel de "La práctica hace al maestro" es totalmente cierto, nada puede prepararte para toda la experiencia de un hospital, que ningún libro te dice de toda la presión y expectativa que cientos de desconocidos te tienen, esperan que hagas milagros. Es muy difícil ser sincera con las personas y decirles las malas noticias, quisiera poder ayudar y resolver todo pero es imposible.

Hay una enorme diferencia entre un doctor y una enfermera, un doctor sigue procedimientos para ayudar a la gente, operaciones y secretas, pero es la enfermera quien esta al lado del paciente y sus familiares, es quien cuida y vela por la recuperación de aquel ser desconocido que reposa en la cama. Mi tutor me dijo que respetaba y admiraba a las enfermeras que hay en el Hospital y Emergencias, cree que gracias a ellas todo se mantiene en pie y eso me alienta a continuar, me hace pensar que la decisión que tome por esta carrera fue la mejor decisión que he hecho en mi vida.

Por ahora estoy superando mi primera prueba y esta sacando la peor parte de mi, hace una semana llegaron dos hombres graves tras un accidente automovilístico y uno de ellos esta bajo mi manto tras tres operaciones de emergencia, han pasado tres días y sigue inconsciente, solo espero que no haya algún daño cerebral. Esta casi inmóvil por las fracturas del brazo y pierna, su cuello estaba seriamente lastimado pero por suerte no sufrió nada grave, solo reposo. Sé que pasará un par de semanas aquí para que la recuperación siga sin contratiempos, su hermana Anna ha estado muy pendiente de él y de su prometido, el cual por suerte ya esta consiente y en mejora con rapidez. Algo que he notado en Hans (Mi paciente) es que parece estar consiente de lo que pasa a su alrededor a pesar de su estado, o tal vez me lo estoy imaginando por la presión... Cuando solo hay doctores examinándolo tiene una expresión extraña en su rostro, como si estuviera molesto, cuando Anna viene a visitarlo su rostro esta mucho más calmado, parece relajado y podría jurar que una sonrisa se forma en sus labios, pero cuando estoy yo... es plano, si ninguna expresión, totalmente vacío. ¿Será porque soy una desconocida? La verdad no quiero ni pensar en eso, lo atribuyo todo al cambio de horario que estoy experimentando a causa de mi nueva rutina.

Algo extraño también es que aparte de Anna ningún otro familiar a venido a visitarlo, no hay señales de sus padres o algún tutor, aunque ambos ya son mayores de edad (Anna tiene 19 según sé), no puedo indagar mucho pero creo que, o viven solos o son huérfanos. Mi tutor me advirtió que no me involucrara demasiado con ellos pero no soy de piedra, siento pena por su situación.

La noche después del accidente vi que Anna estaba rezando en la capilla que Emergencias tiene por respeto, duró horas ahí llorando y hablando con la nada. ¿Es normal querer proteger a alguien a quien acabas de conocer? Se veía necesitada, quisiera ser si amiga. ¿Será correcto?

* * *

><p>Cuando la rubia terminó de escribir aquella entrada volteó a ver a Hans en la camilla, dejo la librea a un lado y se acercó para ver que todo estuviera en orden, tomo su mano y la apretó con algo de fuerza, ignorando aquella descarga eléctrica que sintió ante el contacto.<p>

— Tienes que despertar Hans, esperamos muchos por ti aquí...

La rubia sonrió y apretó su mano una vez más, cerrando los ojos para al final soltarle delicadamente y continuar con su trabajo, pero un firme agarre la detuvo de su camino seguido de una voz bastante ronca y desconocida.

— _¿Quién eres...?_

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Tercer drabble, gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me agrada que les guste como va saliendo esto. Ya despertó nuestro demonio favorito! Por ahí leí que si Hans tendría su actitud con Elsa, ya veremos como reacciona ;) les puedo asegurar que no será un paciente nada fácil. Hasta otra! Si no respondo los mensajes personalmente por PM es que ando muy apurada últimamente, muchos eventos y fiestas infantiles a los cuales asistir! Saludos y nos leemos pronto.<strong>


	4. Su actitud

Su piel se erizó con el contacto y fue inevitable soltar un pequeño grito a causa del susto, pues no esperaba que aquel paciente reaccionara en ese preciso momento. La rubia abrió sus ojos y volteó hacía Hans quien aún sostenía su muñeca con fuerza.

— B-Buenas noches Sr. Westergard, soy Elsa y soy su enfermera. ¿Cómo se siente? — Preguntó con dulzura mientras le sonreía de la manera más natural posible ignorando el hecho de estar súper nerviosa en realidad.

— ... — Guardó silencio mientras parpadeaba con dificultar intentando ajustar su mirada a aquella blanca habitación. — No lo sé... — Finalmente habló, hizo un intento de levantarse pero enseguida fue detenido por un intenso dolor. — Argh... mierda. ¿Qué paso?

— Está en el Hospital Arendelle, llegó aquí hace cuatro días por un accidente. — Ella intento sonar calmada para no dar la noticia tan seca, además de que aquel agarre seguía firme.

— ¿Accidente?... — Aquello lo mantuvo quieto un momento y soltó finalmente la mueñca ajena, Elsa aprovecho aquel momento para llamar a los doctores y así poder revisar el estado de Hans. — ¡El coche! ¡Anna, Kristoff! ¡¿Dónde están?! — Parecía ser que el joven había recordado todo de golpe.

Todo sucedió muy rápido que parecía una ilusión, Hans notablemente alterado intento ponerse de pie una vez más y en respuesta todo su cuerpo dolía a causa de las heridas que aún no cerraban y músculos lastimados, soltó un gemido de dolor que puso a la enfermera en alerta. Elsa intentó mantenerlo en su lugar tomándolo por los hombros y usando su fuerza disponible sin querer lastimarlo aún más, le miró directo con decisión en sus ojos y habló con autoridad.

— ¡Hans! Necesito que te calmes, tu cuerpo esta muy lastimado y tu estado es extremadamente delicado, Anna salió bien del accidente y Kristoff esta en recuperación, de verdad necesito que no te muevas. ¿Esta bien? Si te sigues forzando así no podrás ver a Anna pronto. — Tras decir aquello al rubia apretó un poco sus hombros, queriendo tener su completa atención.

Él se le quedó mirando muy sorprendido y tras unos segundos de digerir todo, logró calmarse y recostarse una vez más al sentir como le guiaban a la cama de regreso. Los doctores entraron con algo de prisa por los gritos pero encontraron todo en calma, el problema fue cuando intentaron acercarse a él para revisarlo, Hans notó como Elsa fue dejada a un lado mientras aquellos extraños hombres lo rodeaban, pánico e inseguridad lo consumieron por todo lo desconocido y solo pudo hacer una cosa.

— Elsa... — La llamó y con su mirada la buscó desesperado. — ¡No, no me toquen! ¡Elsa! — Volvió a llamarla mientras comenzaba una vez más a removerse inquieto. — Aléjense de mi. — Gruño del dolor y también con la intención de alejarlos.

Lo más conveniente con esos pacientes era tenerlos atados a la cama para evitar más daños y poder controlar mejor la situación, eso estaban a punto de hacer hasta que Elsa se interpuso y tomo el hombro de Hans, mirando a su tutor de manera suplicante.

— Él puede controlarse, por favor... No tienen que hacer esto, solo esta asustado. — Se acercó más y tomo su mano, mirando fijo a su paciente. — Ellos solo quieren revisarlo. ¿Esta bien? No debe moverse mucho, ya hablamos de esto. Si todo sale bien dejaré que vea a Anna pronto. ¿De acuerdo? — Ella sabía que estaba haciendo lo que no debía: Involucrarse.

Hans asintió y tomo firme la mano de Elsa en todo momento, sin dejar que la rubia se apartara de su lado mientras los doctores lo revisaban. En un momento tuvieron que sacar muestras de sangre y el pelirrojo se volvió a alterar, la enfermera se dio cuenta pues él apretó su mano con un poco más de fuerza, volteando pudo notar que la estaba mirando fijo con una sonrisa altanera.

— En la Universidad me consideran una verdadera molestia en el trasero, soy el bromista y siempre me salgo con la mía. — Hablaba como si alguien le hubiera preguntado sobre él. — Soy atrevido y casi nada me da miedo pero... — Cerró los ojos, apretó los labios y se quejó un poco al sentir como la aguja entraba en su vena. — Pero mi mayor debilidad son las agujas, las detesto.

Ella no pudo evitar reír un poco enternecida al verlo alardear tanto sobre si mismo para terminar quejándose cual infante por una extracción de sangre, sin duda era algo peculiar.

— Pues entonces la va a pasar muy mal aquí, le esperan muchas agujas por un par de semanas más.

* * *

><p><strong>Chan chan chaaaaaaan, lamento la demora. Tuve problemas y ugh.. espero estar pronto tan regular como antes! Gracias por los fics y bueno, la sugerencia de este drabble me la dio una de las lectoras en reviews, Hans no se deja hacer nada sin Elsa, owh. Espero pronto llegar a partes más interesantes... cofcofaseodehanscofcof. Nos leemos prontos y en serio MIL GRACIAS por su apoyo!<strong>


	5. Entrada 2

10 de Octubre del 2014, Noruega.

Han pasado oficialmente dos semanas desde que el paciente Westergard despertó de su estado inconsciente, a todos nos ha sorprendido como se ha recuperado tan rápido. Cada día su progreso es mayor y el reposo es menos, desgraciadamente va a ser incapaz de caminar pronto pues sus fracturas fueron las más graves. Sé que no es de mi interés pero... He notado que el paciente tiene una pésima actitud. Al inicio sentí algo de pena por él pues todo paso tan rápido pero justo ahora me ha dado los peores dolores de cabeza que he experimentado en mi vida. Es tremendamente terco, no le gustan las agujas y se rehúsa a la mayoría de los medicamentos, he tenido que recurrir a administrarlos vía intravenosa. Aunque he notado algo extraño también: Tengo que ser yo quien lo atienda en todo.

Constantemente los doctores requieren mi presencia cuando se le van a hacer más estudios y soy la encargada de sus cuidados pero creo que lo hace todo con la intención de molestarme, es un hombre de 23 años, estoy segura que no me necesita para poder soportar una revisión o una simple inyección. Mi tutor me ha dicho que es a causa de la manera en como me involucre al inicio de su travesía, que él ve en mi a alguien que puede molestar pues de todas formas daré la cara por él, todo por involucrarme... Es tan difícil sonreír cuando en realidad quiero inyectarle algún sedante.

Anna ya pudo visitar a su hermano y su prometido Kristoff ha mejorado bastante, ya fue capaz de levantarse de la camilla y poco a poco comienza a moverse, sus fracturas a pesar de ser expuestas fueron más rápidas en su recuperación, me sorprende el rápido metabolismo que ambos tienen.

Debo confesar que estoy rompiendo muchas de las reglas éticas que se me habían explicado... Terminé involucrándome demasiado con mis primeros pacientes y ahora no sé que hacer respecto a la actitud de Hans, quisiera pedir un cambio pues no es profesional el comportamiento que él me provoca, pero al mismo tiempo esta mi propia ética que me hizo prometer a Anna que yo cuidaría de su hermano a como diera lugar, que haría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para que pudiera recuperarse por completo. Ahora Anna ha encontrado en mi a una amiga (la única, dice ella), me enteré de que su familia vive en Dinamarca y ellos dos viven solos aquí en Noruega, a causa del accidente Hans fue incapaz de seguir trabajando así que ya no tienen lo suficiente como para costear la renta de su apartamento así que Anna vive conmigo hasta que su situación mejore. ¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto al simplemente dejarlos meterse en mi vida de esta manera? Yo vivo sola así que la presencia de alguien es muy agradable pero no sé si debería dejarlos entrar tan pronto en mi vida. ¿Que debería hacer? Soy un manojo de dudas.

_Esto se esta transformando más en un diario personal que uno clínico._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo rápido, estoy trabajando en la actualización de If Only y de repente se me ocurrió esto y sí, suerte que son drabbles y no tengo que quebrarme más el coco uwu. No se si deba meter a los hermanos de Hans, o los padres... Ya veré como se da la situación, saludos!<strong>


End file.
